


Colour Blind

by blktwigs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Love, Romance, Sakura - Freeform, colour blind, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blktwigs/pseuds/blktwigs
Summary: Sakura Haruno was just another human being, she was colour blind but still lived the average human life. Naruto Uzumaki was just the average human being who was loud and happy most of the time, always wearing the widest smile too.These two getting along would be a confusing, bumpy, but lovable ride.





	1. Familiar Faces

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy ! please read note at the end !

Have you ever wanted to feel a colour, to own it? To be as one as the colour? 

For sakura she has always wanted to be one with colour. To be able to feel a bright red or green, to touch the dark green forest paintings, and to understand the colour of orange on the simple tangerine fruit.

She has been told by many that her hair is pink, a light one. One that stands out in the crowd. Her eyes are green and her cheeks are a natural pink, almost like a permanent blush on the college girl's face.

Sakura huffed as she looked down at the cash register, work has been slow and boring. 

She was a simple employee at Boba's shop and Tea, normally her friends visited to see how she was.

More so to see if anyone was mean to her but Sakura didn't mind, she knew they meant well. 

Sakura was twenty-one, finishing college for her degree in nursing, she wants to be a RN. She wasn't a busy bee really, didn't enjoy clubs much or going out much. Wasn't like she could enjoy club lights if she wanted, everything was black and white for her. 

The green eyes she was blessed with could only see black and white. Her monochromacy vision was something she had to deal with and she was now content with that. After long talks with her cousin Kakashi of course, the man that took care of her growing up.

Sakura sighed as she heard the bell chime as a customer walked in. She smiled and looked up, seeing Ino she didn't need to even ask her what she wanted. Sakura already knew, thats how best friends are.

“Hey forehead, how's work?” Ino smiled and leaned over the counter, she looked around and saw only a elderly couple. “Slow day?” She asked with one of her eyebrows rasied. 

Sakura nodded and pouted, she enjoyed customers sometimes. Well, at least the kind ones.

“Tch, same with the flower shop. Me and tenten got bored and just locked up for the day.” Ino stretched and took out her wallet from her purse. 

“Flavored tapioca boba, my favourite.” Ino moaned and sakura giggled, awaiting for Ino's drink. 

As soon as sakura opened her mouth to say something for the first time, the door chimed. Another customer? 

“Hello, welcome to Boba's shop and Tea.” Sakura said sweetly with a smile, almost making Ino gag cause this morning sakura sounded like a monster. 

Sakura fully opened her eyes and studied the man in front of her.

He was a tall, lanky looking guy, his hair covering his face. She couldn't see colour but she was sure this man probably wore all black. 

Ino looked at him in awe, making sakura giggle a little. 

“One black boba.” The deep voice said after a long moment of silence. 

Sakura's mind clouded as she waited on him. He kind of reminded her of a little boy she knew in grade school. She nodded nevertheless though, and rang his order in. 

“Sasuke!” A loud voice rang and turned everyone's head, the tall man in front of sakura just bowed his head in annoyance. 

“Naruto!” This time it was Ino's loud voice, and sakura bowed her in embarrassment. 

Sasuke? Was he the one in front of her? 

Naruto, where did she hear that before? Sasuke too, these names sounded familiar. 

Sakura grabbed both drinks from the counter, holding them as she patiently waited for someone's attention. She hoped soon though, she didn't want to look stupid in front of everyone.

“Sakura, remember Sasuke and Naruto, from grade school?” Ino asked happily. 

Oh no, Sakura thought as all eyes landed on her's. A blush creeped on her cheeks as she nodded both drinks still in her hand awkwardly.

Naruto and Sasuke from grade school. Yes, she very much remembered now.

Naruto had always been loud and seemed so bright even to Sakura. Sasuke was quiet and seemed well, black and white. Which is what she normally saw anyway. 

Ino and Sasuke took their boba, Ino's smile was wide and Sasuke's lips were in a tight line. 

“Sakura?” Naruto tilted his head and leaned in closer to the pink hair girl. Her blush darkening as she let out a yes.

She wasn't normally this shy, it was just that he was leaning so close. He reminded her of dog, like always. “Big forehead girl.” Sakura laughed as she tried to help him remember. She even lightly moved her hat to show her forehead a bit more, Sasuke's eyes leaning over to give a slight secretive glance.

“She's grown into it but its still huge.” Ino teased, making sakura roll her eyes and give a death glare. 

“Ahhh, colour blind girl.” He said randomly as he seemed to remember her. 

Is that the only way he could remember her? 

Sakura kept her smile and nodded again, pointing to herself letting out a laugh. 

“Its good seeing you guys again. We only stopped by cause Sasuke here wouldn't stop crying for boba.” Naruto smiled proudly and slug his arm over Sasuke's shoulders.

“Come anytime please!” Sakura said happily, she loved when people liked their boba. 

“Will do now that we know you work here Sakura.” Naruto kept his wide smile, noticing that Sasuke jabbed Naruto in the side as his words promised her something Sasuke didn't agree to. 

Naruto whined and sticked his tongue out happily, he was still a kid at heart.

“Well, we'll see ya ! Oh, and come down to Ichiraku Ramen, me and Sasuke work there. Would love to see you guys.” Naruto invited them, Ino's eyes sparkled. 

“Sure thing.” Ino answered after both of them. She waved bye to Sakura and made the call me sign, sakura only waved back with a smile and nodded. Ino followed them out while making conversation with naruto about that restaurant.

Sakura let out a sigh as she thought of the boy that just left out the door. 

Naruto Uzumaki.

She remembers him for being loud and sometimes overly clingy, annoying at times too. 

Yet, they were once upon a time close friends. Sasuke liked Sakura as a friend a little too, though he did call her annoying alot.

She didn't think she would meet them again like this but at least she met them again.

She also didn't know Ino would make reservations to the ramen shop next week saturday either with a few more friends. Boy is Sakura in for a wild night wasn't she? At least that's what she thinks and at heart knows.


	2. Ramen and Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was going to be fun getting ramen with her friends and maybe even get Naruto’s attention a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave kudos and just one comment on ya felt ! sorry for no update ahhh

colour blind chapter two

 

Sakura thought this was going to be fun, she would be with her old classmates, and her friends. 

Except now she was a third wheel of every friend she hung around besides Hinata. Both the two gals single and trying to mingle with their own friends.

Sakura huffed and followed behind her friends like a lost puppy, they insisted on parking far so they could get a walk in after eating. 

Who does that? Oh, Ino the fitness freak.

Hinata smiled and locked arms with Sakura. Ino would be meeting her boyfriend Sai inside, Shikamaru brought Temari, and Tenten and Neji were going to run a tad bit late. 

Sakura wanted to scream, curse this feeling of loneliness. She gave glares to every man alive that didn't want her. 

The world may be in black and white for her but her feelings were as colourful as a rainbow. She didn't feel alone when all her friends didn't have their boyfriends tagging along. Curse this couple season going on, at least hinata was here. 

Sakura smiled at Hinata and walked at her pace, she was happy that at least one friend would be free to drag along without a boy tagging. 

The ramen place wasn't fancy, thats what Ino and Naruto said. They all wore casual skirts, dresses, and jeans. They looked like a gang of college students for sure but really only one still attended college. 

As they walked in a bell chimed and Sai was already at the post awaiting for his girlfriend. 

Sakura gagged as they kissed in front of her, “Cmon' Sakura don't look so upset.” Ino whined and began to squish Sakura's cheek together. Soon Sasuke came over to seat them, meeing squishy cheek Sakura and cheek killer Ino. Catching them like this was embarrassing but Ino gave her signature smile of innocence while Sakura blushed. 

Embarrassing ! Sakura declared in her head gave middle fingers in her mind. 

They were seated at a long table in the back, Sakura sitting at the end next to the window. She made Hinata sit next to her, she didn't need a couple smacking lips next to her. 

“Rule one you nasties, no kissing. Some of us are happily single.” Sakura declared and said cockily. 

“If so happy why can't we give our sugars some lovin.” Tenten teased Sakura and poked Neji's cheek while he looked through his menu. 

“Because me and Hinata do not wish to see such unpure things Ten, right Hinata?” Sakura smiled and nudged Hinata to play along. 

Hinata nodded quickly catching on making Sakura huff in a winning matter. 

 

“Oh please, you're upset you're single its okay baby.” Ino made grabby hands to play with Sakura's chubby cheeks. 

“Hey guys! You really did come like you promise Ino.” Naruto smiled, his smile probably brighter than the moon. He carried around a pitcher of water, soon pouring all the guest equal amount of water. “Nice seeing you, Sakura.” 

Sakura smiled as he remembered her name this time and her herself. Much better than colour blind girl. 

“Hi Naruto, how's it going?” Sakura grabbed his attention, he was mistaking her for someone who talked little and blushed alot. At least thats what he got from their last encounter. 

“Ah, nice ! nice !” He scratched the back of his head, taking out his note pad to take orders. 

Sakura turned to Hinata to ask her what she was ordering to her surprise she has already had Hinata's attention. 

Sakura raised her eyebrows and watched as Hinata blushed. She knew she couldn't see the colour but Hinata did this finger thing. Plus this darkness would show up on her cheeks, just like if Ino were to blush. This made Sakura, she felt as if she could prefectly see it. As confused as Sakura was for having Hinata's attention she tried putting things together. 

Somethings on her face? Did she say something rude? All those were a no. 

“You know Naruto?” Hinata spoke first and avoided eye contact. Sakura smirked as she firgured it out. Her dull eyes could spot feelings or crush miles away, Sakura nodded proudly. 

“Attended grade school with him. Sasuke, Shika, Ten, and Ino attended the same school too.” Sakura made conversation tilting her head. 

“Though he kinda barely remembers me, i'm just colour blind girlie to him.” Sakura laughed, Hinata's head turned as she watched her friend giggle. 

Hinata always felt bad when people only thought of Sakura as that, Sakura was incredibly talented in drawing, a prefect med student, she was kind, and caring. 

Hinata smiled and patted Sakura's shoulder a small giggle passing her lips. 

“You're so cool to me Sakura, I wish I could be as cool as you one day.” Hinata praised her friend. 

Sakura blushed, her head moving to be straight and not lazily tilted. Where did that come from?

“Thanks Hinata.” Sakura turned to look out the window. The sun was setting and she so longed to see the sunset's colour. She was told the sunset could be various colours. She sighed as she firgured by the time they finished the stars and moon would be out. She will soon be with her lover, her beautiful bed !

“Here ya go.” Naruto called while placing bowls down with a quiet Sasuke. 

Ugh, so handsome ! Sakura dreamed and hugged her arms. Even if her eyes could only see two colours she was sure he was dark already. Yet his skin was pale like her's or sai's. 

She turned to already smiling Naruto, Sakura own pulled onto her lips. She thanked him and sent a thumbs up, Naruto returning the same gesture.

Odd for someone's energy to rub off on hers like Naruto's did, at least thats what Sakura thought. She began eating as everyone talked, she felt drained enough of talking. She knew she definitely wouldn't be going out for a month after this. 

 

As everyone finished up their food she was surprisingly the first one finished. She had already finished her meal after about ten minutes of having it in front of her. She watched as some of friends decided to take the rest home and some just decided to leave it there.

“S-so full.” Ino rubbed her stomach. 

“Food baby.” Tenten rubbed her own as if she pregnant, well she did have a food baby. 

“Never had so much ramen.” Temari chimed defeated from all the food in her stomach. 

Sakura giggled, she had been skipping meals so she very much needed the ramen she ate. She deserved it for all that work she was doing which was way too much. 

Everyone laid out their money in honor to spilt the bill, as everyone stood up Sakura stayed behind a bit. Excusing herself cause she had to “use the bathroom.”

“Hey Naruto.” Sakura called for him behind the wall, not wanting her nosey best friend to see. 

She had fun today for once and his energy of smiling almost made her feel like she was living in it. He was so bright for someone in two colours to her, he almost reminded her of yellow. 

She was told yellow was “loud” and the colour of the sun, which was bright. She thought this described Naruto well, not that it was a bad thing !

“Yeah Sakura, isn't your crew gone?” He gave her a confused look and Sakura shoot her hands to the back of her head. She blushed and gave him a awkward giggle. 

“Yeah, but i wanted to know if you wanted to hang out sometime. Yknow to talk about grade school.” Sakura's hard smile fell to a softer, more warmer smile. 

“Really Sakura? You wanna hang.” Naruto repeated happily, Sakura began laughing behind her hand and nodding as laughed at his expression.

“Hell yeah!” Naruto gave a thumbs up and Sakura gave him one back. 

“I'll get your number from Ino then somehow, I'll text you then!” Sakura called out while waving bye, she started running to catch up with her friends. 

Naruto smiled happily, a little too wide though his cheeks began to become red from all this happiness. Sakura wants to hang with him ! Naruto scored big time he thought to him. He enjoyed her presence even if it was just her being awkward and giggling funny. Plus her blush was kinda cute

Hell yeah Naruto would love to hang out with you Sakura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading !

**Author's Note:**

> this is not my first fanfic but my first naruto fanfic. pls leave a comment and tell me anything, criticism is welcomed too. thank you for reading and i plan to update every Saturday at least.


End file.
